


【零晃】虎视眈眈

by Tomato_candy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato_candy/pseuds/Tomato_candy





	【零晃】虎视眈眈

“先生，要来一杯吗？”

在受到全场瞩目的这位可以说是今晚最大赢家的年轻人旁边温柔地询问要来一杯吗的服务生显得很大胆，大神晃牙把面前的叠成圆柱状的筹码全数推开，高傲地往后靠在椅背上，才回答身旁的人。

“不需要，本大爷不喝酒。”他摆摆手，宣示着自己的立场。

桌沿出现了一个乳白色的瓷碟，上面的骨头形状饼干占了瓷碟的三分之二，拿着瓷碟的手还没有收回，那是一只漂亮的手，即使是被白色手套包裹着，晃牙还是能凭着那修长的形状认为它好看。可这不代表他会原谅擅自把食物放在他这里，而且是骨头形状的！这是在看不起他，把他当作小狗来对待吗！

那边的玩家还在纠结要不要跟晃牙全押，他抬起头，看清了这个人的模样，服务生穿着一身黑色的燕尾服，左胸口前的扣针是蝙蝠形状的，泛着银色的光芒，沿着那突起的喉结往上看，半长的黑发遮去一小半白皙的皮肤，读不懂其中的感情的眼瞳是猩红色的，如同浸润在月光中的红宝石，这些特征都散发着一种不可靠近的冰冷气质，然而刚才那把声音是温和的，自相矛盾，让人看不透。

吸血鬼。晃牙心中蹦出这个词来。

朔间零看晃牙打量得差不多了，便轻启薄唇吐出几个字来：“免费的。”

他被彻底激怒了，声音中涌动着怒气，“别小看本大爷了！这些钱都够买下你这个人了！”

“吾辈值不了多少钱，”他笑着回答，俯下身靠近他耳朵，干燥的嘴唇不时擦过耳边，“不过吾辈倒是愿意养汝这只小狗。”

“你这混蛋在说什么啊啊啊啊啊！是要打架吗？来啊，本大爷要把你揍倒在地看你哭着求饶。”晃牙像是触电了一样整个人往一旁弹开，周围的玩家们好奇地看着他们。

“如果这盘汝赢了，吾辈倒是可以考虑和汝打一架。”零恢复了职业性笑容，并与荷官交换了个眼神，“这位客人，该轮到您做决定了。”

 

被推进浴室的那一瞬间，晃牙还是一脸茫然的，他听见有人在身后关上了门，这相当于断了他的唯一后路。零从背后抱住他，下巴搁在他的肩头，对着那已经开始发红的耳根呼气。

“刚才小狗不是说要打架吗？现在只有吾等二人，汝可以自由行动哦。”他咬重了“自由”的读音，低沉的声音在晃牙听来简直就是火上浇油。

“混蛋，快点放开本大爷，不然本大爷就真的把你揍成肉酱！”

赌场的上面是五星级酒店，今晚最大的赢家可以免费在位于最高楼层的总统套房里住上一晚，当零领着他进门并推他进浴室的那一刻起，他就知道今晚不会这么容易就能睡个好觉。晃牙挣扎着要离开他，本能告诉他接下来发生的事会很危险，但是一切都迟了，他已经成了囚笼中的猛兽，等待驯兽师的调教。零伸入敞开的衣襟中，用两根手指捏住那突起的蓓蕾，轻轻地揉着。

“别碰……唔！！”晃牙自然是不愿意被这个只见过一次面没聊上几句就打算上他本垒的人碰自己，他用手肘撞他，企图撞开一点距离，然而换来的是胸前的刺痛，零加重了力度，并仰头含住他的耳垂。

“如果汝听话，吾辈会温柔点。”他含糊地说道。

“谁会相信啊！该死的。”他挤出这句话来，手紧紧地抓住零的手臂，在那皮肤上抓出红印来。

零突然松开他，他脚一软差点跌坐在地上，还是身后的人及时扶他一把，把他扳过来面对面相视。晃牙的脸已经红了，细碎的灰发下那双金灿色的眼睛里有着与零相似的欲望，他贴上晃牙的嘴唇，轻声说道：“汝这不是很期待吗？”

晃牙一把拽过他的领带，将舌头送进零的嘴里，与那根同样湿软的舌头交缠，舌尖不时会划过上方的尖牙，未来得及吞咽下去的唾液沿着嘴角流落，零没有闭上眼，红瞳里映出晃牙逞强的样子，十分可爱。

“这里，硬了呢。”

不知何时，零的手顺着纽扣的方向滑落，来到晃牙的下身附近，还戴着手套的手描绘着那突起的地方，即使隔着布料也能感受到这其中的炽热。

啊啊，感觉要被灼伤了。

晃牙扭动了一下身体，自觉地往他的手靠近，他离开零的唇，皱起眉头用沙哑的声音说，“要做就快点。”

“等汝很久了。”

得到允许的零解开晃牙的皮带，金属扣相碰撞发出清脆的声响，听起来有些色情，晃牙的脑子还没转过来，便又听到裤链由上往下拉开的声音，裤子脱落到膝盖，接着是内裤，裸露在潮湿空气中的性器直挺挺的，被人温柔地握在手里。

“喂，手、手套。”

晃牙背靠着墙壁，冰冷的瓷片让他感到不舒服，零抱歉地笑了笑，他的另一只手还扶着晃牙的腰，只能张嘴咬住手套的边缘用力一扯。这动作实在撩人，晃牙咬住下唇，没有作出任何评价，但他深知，他差一点就要兴奋到射出来。白净的手抚上颤巍巍的性器，开始撸动起来，晃牙闷哼一声，把头埋进零的颈窝里，明明两人身上的衣服还没有完全脱光，他却迫不及待想要更进一步，比如……

零突然停了下来，亲吻着他的头发，眼睛，嘴唇，接着他也拉开了自己的裤链，露出明显比晃牙大一个尺寸的欲望。

“不要……”

他还没有彻底喊出来，两根性器就被零抵在一起，互相摩擦，骤然上升的温度让晃牙发出兴奋的呻吟，前端被按住，又松开，改为搔刮。

“……”他张开嘴，想要喊他的名字却发现根本不知道对方的名字。

“吾辈的名字叫零。”零舔着晃牙的已经红肿的乳首，用牙齿去磨蹭，上方传来一声很轻很轻的“零”，让他心头一颤。

“零……慢点、嗯啊……”他掐了一下零的手臂，不轻不重的。

“可以哦。”他脸颊贴着晃牙的脸颊，手里的动作慢了下来，晃牙感觉自己就像是在坐过山车，达到最高点却停了下来。

“这完全是停下来了吧，你在逗本大爷吗！”

“那汝来做好了。”

“什么！？”

他的手被一把抓住，引向炽热的地方，冰凉的手覆着手背，而手心则是滚烫的，他触到了零的性器，血液一下子冲上脑部，他知道他不能停。指尖蹭着阴囊，想要快点结束但又用仅有的理智压抑着，他慢慢地向上滑，在根部打着圈儿，看着对方眯起眼露出舒服的表情。

“怎么样，本大爷的技术还不错吧。”不在这个时候翻身，他就不是大神晃牙。

“嗯，不过还有待提高。”零吻住了他，舌尖舔过他的下唇，移开的手再一次握住欲望，晃牙的手隔在中间，受着零的控制上下撸动。

“唔……”

已经分不清手里的是汗水还是某种溢出的液体，零的动作越来越快，晃牙干脆放弃最后一点警惕，身体贴着零的身体，配合地蹭动着。没过多久他一口咬住零的肩膀，牙齿深陷进单薄的白衬衫里，前端射出白色的液体来，他是最先射出的那个，粘稠的精液溅到他和零的腹部，零的似乎还能坚持一下。

“干嘛还不……”

他喘着气，主动用双腿夹住零的欲望，滚烫、膨胀的感觉再一次清楚地从大腿内侧传上来，他们抱在一起，零开始向前挺，做抽插的动作。

“你这家伙……还不快点……”

“汝这样说，会让吾辈误认为汝想被吾辈插。”

“可以的话，你就试试啊……啊！这里……”他夹紧了双腿，那似乎膨胀到极点的炽热溢出些许液体，做了润滑的作用，晃牙抓住零的手，移向后臀。

“别急，小狗。”

急促的呼吸声回荡在浴室里，水龙头濡出一滴水来，滴在洗手盆上。零揉着他的臀肉，加快了抽插的动作，挤开内壁，又被紧紧地吸着，欲望膨胀，两人的心也碰撞在一起，似乎除了性爱，还有什么东西在心底生长，晃牙仰起头，自我高潮的快感一遍又一遍地涌来，他好像又硬了。过了几秒，零再也忍不住射了出来，液体沿着光滑的腿部流下来。他啃咬着晃牙的唇，将晃牙一脸欲哭的表情记在心里。

“感谢招待，不过现在才刚刚开始。”


End file.
